


the search

by MareenOfSunshine



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano Needs a Hug, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Anisoka Week 2020, Din Djarin Needs a Hug, F/M, Fluff, Good Parent Din Djarin, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, Luke Skywalker Needs A Hug, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Hug, Padmé Amidala and Anakin Skywalker Are Not Together, Post-Order 66 (Star Wars), Post-Star Wars: The Clone Wars, References to Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008), The Mandalorian (TV) Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27875582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MareenOfSunshine/pseuds/MareenOfSunshine
Summary: She had been searching.Searching for years.30 years.Ahsoka had been searching for 30 years.Searching for her dyad, the love of her life.She remembered the day she felt it but she couldn’t believe it. He had to be alive.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker/Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40





	the search

_ She had been searching. _

_ Searching for years. _

_ 30 years. _

_ Ahsoka had been searching for 30 years. _

_ Searching for her dyad, the love of her life.  _

_ She remembered the day she felt it but she couldn’t believe it. He had to be alive. _

After order 66 Ahsoka had to give her children away, they never knew her. She wanted them to know but it was too dangerous.

She remembered the pain she had felt on the cruiser with Rex. Ahsoka had heard him scream, felt his pain. Everything had happened so fast, the pain. It was enough to deactivate Rex’s chip. 

She remembered screaming for Anakin but he never came, instead there was Rex, helping her through everything. 

She had tried to search his presence in the force, but there was nothing. 

She had often questioned herself with the question what would’ve happened if Rex’s chip wasn’t deactivated. She was highly pregnant, and about to give birth. If Rex wouldn’t have been there she would’ve died, her children with her. But still, she wished every single day that he would’ve been there. That Anakin would’ve helped her instead of Rex, it might be selfish but still. She remembered the pain she had felt when she had given her daughter to Obi-Wan, and her daughter to Bail. She regretted the decision everyday but it would’ve been too dangerous to do it any other way, they were too powerful to be kept alive. 

Anakin _never_ came. 

No one ever asked her about the Jedi until the Mandalorian came by. He had a child with him, most likely his. He had asked her about the Jedi, asked her about the force. It was the first time she had mentioned Anakin to someone else. Bo-Katan had helped her, asking around if anyone had seen the Jedi.  _ No one ever did.  _

The last thing she had heard about her children was that they defeated the emperor. And she was beyond proud.

It was also the last time she had felt the love of her life. 

The day his ghost started searching her.

_ She never gave upon him. _

…

  
  


“Hey Skygirl?”, she slowly opened her eyes to look at him. “Skyguy”, the last thing she remembered was falling asleep.

  
“You did it Snips.”

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a comment I really appreciate it! <3


End file.
